Rumeurs et tribulations d'Hermione Granger
by Meyenne
Summary: Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Ou comment la préparation d'une potion peut pousser deux personnes à aller de décisions catastrophiques en décisions catastrophiques...


Me revoilà avec encore un OS Dramione. Décidément, cela m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment. L'idée pour celui-ci est en fait un défi qui avait été organisé. Il fallait écrire un OS avec dedans au moins une des 50 idées proposées parmi ces idées : "je les ai vu s'embrasser dans une salle de classe déserte" et "je me souviens que tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que tu avais perdu ta culotte''.

Et voilà, ce court OS était né. Je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais, autant j'arrive à écrire des pages d'introspection lorsque le style est plus drama, angst etc..., autant le style humour se prête plus à des choses courtes, je pense.

J'espère que ça vous plait.

* * *

C'était un matin ensoleillé, un des rares matins ensoleillés, à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Un samedi. Comme d'habitude, les élèves entraient en masse dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner plus qu'attendu par certains. Parmi ces élèves, deux jeunes filles de sixième année de Gryffondor étaient encore plus agitées que la moyenne.

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! » s'exclamait joyeusement Lavande Brown en agitant sa fourchette vers son amie.

En effet, malgré le flot d'élèves qui envahissaient la Grande Salle, deux d'entre eux résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahiss... au réveil matin.

L'interlocutrice de Lavande, Parvati Patil, malgré son goût prononcé pour les ragots au petit-déjeuner, ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils dubitativement.

« Tu es sûre ? C'est quand même dur à croire. »

« Oui, je suis sûre. » confirma Lavande d'une voix moins aigüe. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, hier, alors que je revenais de la bibliothèque avec Ron où nous... » Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice. « On a entendu un bruit dans une des salles de classe abandonnées du sixième étage. On a... Enfin j'ai tout de suite reconnu ce genre de bruit ! Alors je me suis rapprochée, tu penses ! » Parvati était pendue à ses lèvres. Mais petit à petit, ce ne fut pas la seule de la table à l'écouter. « Et là, qu'est-ce-que l'on voit ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche contre un bureau ! »

« Non ! » s'exclama Dean Thomas, à moitié hilare à moitié choqué.

« Si ! » insista Lavande. Elle plissa le nez. « Les cravates étaient par terre. Les chemises entrouvertes et je suis même sûre que Malfoy avait sa ceinture de détachée ! C'était même un peu bizarre. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas vraiment tenir sur leurs pieds... »

« Et Ron ? » demanda Parvati.

« Il est furieux ! Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Surtout depuis que je lui ai dit ce matin qu' Hermione n'était pas rentrée se coucher cette nuit ! »

« Non ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Seamus Finnigan qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Mais qu'est-ce-qui leur a pris ?! Harry et Ron doivent être verts ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une partie lointaine, très lointaine du château, un cri strident retentit. Un cri suraiguë qui raisonna contre les murs de pierres des cachots de Poudlard. Drago Malfoy venait de se réveiller, les cheveux désordonnés, le regard terrorisé, le corps nu collé contre la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et Hermione Granger dans son lit. Enfin, par terre à côté de son lit désormais. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond, baguette en main, prête à faire feu de tout Mangemort. Lorsque ses cheveux redevinrent soumis à l'apesanteur et que son regard se clarifia, elle plissa le nez devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il fallait croire que le brillant cerveau de Miss-je-sais-tout était un peu long à la détente le matin. Elle continuait de se tenir complètement nue devant lui. Malgré tous les enseignements de son père, malgré son horreur devant la situation, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire que foutu pour foutu, autant profiter du spectacle. Ce fut à cette instant qu'un coup retentit contre la porte en bois.

« Drago ? Tout va bien ? » demanda la voix de Crabbe de l'autre côté du mur.

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un nouveau cri strident retentit dans la chambre. Enfin, Granger avait compris...

* * *

« Tout va bien, Crabbe. Juste un sort qui a mal tourné. »

Ce n'était pas possible. PAS possible. Hermione se força à garder une respiration aussi normale que possible alors qu'elle ramassait ses vêtements éparpillés. Comment avait-elle atterri dans une situation pareille ? Comment, par Merlin, s'était-elle débrouillée pour qu'un vendredi soir dédié à la préparation d'une potion pour Slughorn dans l'espoir de battre Harry et son maudit livre se soit transformé en une partie de jambe en l'air avec Malfoy ? Dans quel univers parallèle avait-elle atterri ?

D'un seul coup, Hermione se figea, la réalité de la situation lui sautant à la figure et la heurtant comme une tonne de brique. Elle. Avait. Donné. Sa. Virginité. A Drago Malfoy. Drago Malfoy ! Et le pire dans tous ça était qu'elle ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes de soirée... Juste assez pour ne pas pouvoir douter du résultat. Le pourquoi du comment lui échappait toujours, en revanche.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle désemparé alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit.

« J'ai bien peur que si. » répondit Drago, lui aussi rhabillé, en s'asseyant sur son bureau en face d'elle, la mine toute aussi décomposée.

Hermione, au bord de l'hystérie, sauta sur ses pieds et commença de faire les cent pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Un sort ? Une mauvaise blague ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! Et comment je vais sortir de ce trou à rat ?! Et Harry et Ron ?! Oh la la la la la ! » Elle tira sur ses racines de cheveux à se les arracher. « S'ils apprennent ça … Non ! Impossible. Je ne peux pas. »

« Granger. »

« Je sais. Je lance un sort d'oubliette à la fouine. »

« Granger. » La voix se fit plus menaçante.

« Je lance un sort de désillusion, je sors d'ici et tout ira pour le mieux. Oui ! Pas vu, pas pris. »

« Granger ! »

Le cri lui fit faire volte-face alors que deux mains solides la saisissaient par les épaules.

« On. Se. Calme ! » ordonna le Serpentard alors que ses yeux, trop proches d'elle au goût d'Hermione, démontraient que, dans le fond, il était loin d'être calme lui aussi. « D'abord, il faut essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc, hier soir, j'étais dans la salle des chaudrons à préparer mon devoir pour Slughorn. Et- »

« Et je suis arrivée pour surveiller ma potion, moi aussi. Tu étais ton insupportable prétentieux habituel. »

« Tu es étais ton insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. »

« Tu as voulu me lancer un sort. J'ai esquivé »

« Il a atterri dans ton chaudron. Tu m'as insulté. Encore. » Le reproche et la haine étaient clairs dans sa voix. Hermione l'ignora.

« Et la potion a explosé. »

Et là, c'était le drame. Il était évident que c'était à partir de là que leurs souvenirs devenaient flous. Un silence lourd tomba sur la chambre alors que les deux élèves se dévisageaient. Finalement, Drago reprit enfin son expression habituelle. Celle du dégoût mélangé à un air supérieur avec une bonne louche de suspicion.

« Quelle potion tu préparais ? »

« Amortentia. »

« Ah. »

« Oui. Ah. » répéta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler. C'était sa faute si la potion avait explosé et avait fait Merlin savait quoi à leur esprit ! « Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? »

Il plissa le nez.

« Je me souviens vaguement de t'avoir couru après alors que tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu avais perdu ta culotte. »

Culotte toujours portée disparue, soit dit en passant. Elle devait trouver une parade. Vite. Avant que le Serpentard ne récupère de sa surprise et commence de lui faire son habituel menu de chantage et menace. Soudain, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette histoire de culotte, elle se souvint d'un moment. Un moment très gênant. Pour tous les deux.

« Je me souviens que... que tu as dis que tu avais toujours rêver de me goû- »

« Je me souviens aussi avoir dit ça, Granger. » La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Je rêves où tu es en train de rougir ? » insista-t-elle se demandant si la potion était vraiment la raison de tout. Après tout, elle se souvenait vaguement lui avoir dit qu'elle enviait ses cheveux. Potion ou non, c'était la vérité, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué en tant normal. Finalement, il la lâcha et partit se rasseoir.

« Bon, écoute, à l'évidence, cette potion nous a retourné le cerveau et fait faire quelque chose de répugnant. »

« Répu - ?! » Coupa-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui à grandes enjambées furieuses. Elle planta un doigt contre son torse « Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu ta virginité ! Sans t'en souvenir ! Avec une HORRIBLE fouine ! »

Hermione se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. A sa grande surprise, Drago blanchit, puis verdit, puis manqua de s'étouffer, avant de reprendre entre deux quintes de toux.

« Je te propose un marché. Faisons tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas de chantage, pas d'histoire, personne n'en saura rien ! »

« Drago ! » retentit la voix de Blaise Zabini de l'autre côté de la porte. Il semblait étrangement hilare. Plus par précaution que par nécessité, Drago plaça une main sur la bouche d'Hermione. Avant de l'enlever comme s'il s'était brûlé. « Tu as bien fait de rater le petit-déjeuner ! Tu sais pas la rumeur chez les Gryffondors ? Il paraît que tu as embrassé Granger dans une salle de classe du sixième hier ! »

Les Serpentards explosèrent d'un rire commun, Drago lâcha un juron mémorable, et Hermione réalisa qu'entre la salle des chaudrons, la salle du sixième, et la chambre de Drago, ils en avaient fait des kilomètres, cette nuit-là. C'était donc prévisible que quelqu'un les ai vus à un moment donné.

« Bon, nouvelle version officielle, » maugréa Drago, « une mauvaise blague. Un couple, on ne sait pas qui, a utilisé du polynectar pour faire croire que l'on était ensemble. Tu étais dans la salle des chaudrons et tu t'es endormie, ta potion a explosée ce matin, ça t'a réveillée. J'étais dans la salle sur demande. »

Hermione se demanda vaguement pourquoi les Serpentards seraient prêts à croire qu'il était dans la salle sur demande mais n'insista pas. Elle acquiesça. C'était une histoire tirée par les cheveux mais Poudlard avait déjà vu pire. Et Hermione était prête à parier que cette version était tout de même plus crédible qu'elle et Malfoy qui passaient la nuit ensemble !

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut infernale pour Drago. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de la rumeur sur lui et Granger ou si c'était à cause de ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface pendant la nuit mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Dès qu'il trouvait le sommeil, il se retrouvait hanté par des souvenirs de sa peau douce contre la sienne, de sa poitrine contre son torse, de son souffle court et saccadé. Il finissait inlassablement par se réveiller, le corps en feu et en sueur, incapable de se rendormir.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désirer, ne serait-ce que physiquement, la sang-de-bourbe, et ce, même si c'était la conséquence d'une potion qui avait mal tourné. Non, si ça se savait, son père aurait sa peau. Sans parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait trouver une solution. Toute cette histoire l'empêchait de réfléchir à sa mission. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de trouver un remède. Il avait essayé Pansy. Il avait essayé sa main droite. Il avait même essayé une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Sans succès. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Hermione Granger de son esprit, et surtout, de son corps.

* * *

« Harry, » soupira Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de réviser à la bibliothèque.

« Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr que Malfoy cache quelque chose ! Il prépare un mauvais coup. »

« N'importe quoi. »

Harry n'était pas objectif dans ses soupons envers Malfoy. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas objective non plus. Cela faisait quinze jours désormais. Quinze jours qu'elle avait... passé la nuit avec le Serpentard. Quinze jours qu'elle en rêvait toutes les nuits. C'était ingérable. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien. Tous les matins, elle se réveillait les joues rouges et le corps tremblant de spasmes. Tous les matins, elle se réveillait dans la honte de l'immoralité. Elle n'appréciait pas Malfoy. Elle ne le trouvait même pas excessivement beau. Et surtout, c'était Malfoy ! Celui qui lui avait fait une vie d'enfer les cinq dernières années. La fouine ! Pourtant, malgré tous ses raisonnements, son corps ne voulait rien savoir.

« Hermione ? » appela Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie n'était plus vraiment là.

« Hm ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Elle se racla la gorge, les joues rouges, et reprit un fil de pensée correct. « Oui, le cours de métamorphose. »

* * *

Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque tard le soir pour réviser - elle s'était dit que, quitte à souffrir d'insomnie, autant être productive – quand une main sortit de l'ombre pour la tirer à l'intérieure d'une salle de classe déserte. Elle fut d'abord tentée de lancer un sort à l'assaillant mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant ses yeux gris.

« Mal- » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un grognement inaudible lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il saisit ses poignées.

« La ferme, Granger ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas et moi non plus. Il faut régler ça et je sais comment ! »

Hermione ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue, les restes de la potion ou de la folie pure et dure mais elle céda. Personne n'en saurait rien, cette fois-ci, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Mise à jour du 28/08/2015 :** Suite à une review qui commentait les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu le texte et corrigé la plupart, je l'espère.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et pour préciser que non, il n'y aura pas de suite. A vous de l'imaginer ;)


End file.
